Mr Hiwatari
by Yazzy
Summary: AU. Kai is a young teacher, and Rei is his student. They are both attracted to one another, but will they be able to have a relationship despite the illegality of them having one? Yaoi, KaiRei.
1. Chapter One

Hellooo! It's me again! Another KaiRei, although it's AU. Basically, Kai's a really clever teacher guy who moved over from Russia to teach English in England, and Rei is one of his students who is in year 11. I'm English, so the school system in the story is then English system of GCSEs and the like. If you don't understand something, stick it in a review and I'll explain it in the next chapter! Oh, uh, year eleven is 15-16, the final year of secondary school. During the story, Rei is 16, and Kai is 19. Them having a relationship is actually illegal, but I don't think it's so wrong if you look at the age gap. Anyway, I'll stop waffling now! Happy reading, and anyone who reviews is a total angel!

* * *

"Hey Mr. Hiwatari..." Kai blinked.

"Do I know you?" The boy in front of him shrugged.

"I'm Rei. Year eleven. You're taking over our English lesson for today...eleven A2."

"But...that's not till after lunch..."

"I just wanted to say hello." There was a short silence. "Is it true that you speak three languages?" Kai frowned.

"Yes. Why?"

"Really? Wow, how do you remember so much? I guess you speak Russian, 'cause you're Russian, and English...what's the third one?"

"Japanese...why do you want to know?"

"No reason!" Rei strolled away, leaving Kai feeling rather strange.

* * *

He walked into the English classroom and looked around. Surprisingly, Rei was not there. Kai quickly forgot about him and got on with teaching the lesson. Rei did eventually get there, twenty minutes late. Kai looked at the clock angrily. "Where have you been? The lesson started twenty minutes ago!" Rei shrugged.

"I was just busy, that's all."

"Excuse me!" Rei went to sit down, but Kai continued. "I did not ask you to sit down. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere!"

"Get out."

"What?" Rei asked, surprised.

"I said get out, as in 'get out of this room or I will send for the head teacher'. How dare you speak to me so insolently!" Rei snorted and wheeled around, slamming the door behind him. Kai glowered. "Get on with the exercise." He snapped to the rest of the class. He pushed open the door and found Rei leaning against the wall, glaring into mid-air. "Who do you think you are to speak to me like that!"

"I'll speak to you how I like! You're not my dad or anything!"

"That is not the issue- your attitude is! Where were you when you were supposed to be in my lesson?"

"It's none of your business!" Kai saw red.

"Do NOT adopt that condescending voice when you speak to me! I'm not the stupid little schoolboy in great need of an attitude adjustment! -My- future is worked out fine, but yours won't be if you continue to act like this! I know it must be irritating to have your teacher go on maternity leave so close to your GCSEs, but this kind of behaviour does you no favours!"

"I was with my boyfriend. We've just had an argument. That's where I was, not that it's any of your business. Yeah, you heard right, boyfriend!" He sniffed. "I guess no-one told you about the resident gayboy Rei Kon? Anyway, was I supposed to just walk in and go, 'yeah, sir, sorry I'm late, my boyfriend just yelled at me and I felt like committing suicide, then I remembered I had English'!"

Kai regarded him silently for a moment. "Go back inside. And in the future, NEVER speak to me like that again, or we will argue, and I will win." Rei shrugged and walked back into the classroom. The class had degenerated into a yelling mob. "QUIET!" He hollered. There was immediate silence. "Get on with your work."

* * *

Kai looked around the deserted park, feeling calm and at peace with himself. His first week at his new school over, and it hadn't been too bad. Except for that incident with Rei, no-one else had caused him any trouble, and he got on well with the other teachers, especially the other Russian-born language teacher, Tala Ivanov. They had promised to meet up some time and drink vodka together, but Kai needed some time to relax, so he had gone for a walk.

It was late, he knew, but it wasn't dark yet, owing to it being April and as such quite light of an evening. He rounded a bend in the path, and stopped short. There were two people ahead of him, shouting in some foreign language. The taller, bigger one lashed out, sending the smaller one to the floor. "HEY!" He yelled. The assaulter ran, and Kai went over to the figure lying prone on the floor, sobbing. It was-

"Rei?"

"Oh Christ...not you as well..."

Kai knelt down beside him and examined his bleeding nose. He touched it gently, feeling for a break. He sighed with relief when he found none. "It's not broken. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Rei struggled to his feet, then keeled over to one side with a cry. "Shit! My ankle!" Kai caught hold of him and held him up.

"Hey, it's okay, I've got you. Are you alright? Who -was- that?" Rei leaned against him and Kai could feel him shaking.

"My boyfriend...ex-boyfriend..." Rei burst into noisy sobs and Kai held him close, anxious.

"Rei? Why did he hit you?"

"Because I told him it was over!" Rei clutched at him, burying his face in Kai's shoulder. Kai stroked his back and then pulled him away slightly. "Rei, are you okay?"

"Do I l-look okay?" Rei sniffed, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. Kai shook his head.

"Come on. You need to get home..." Rei nodded and tried to stand on his own. However he couldn't and had to reach out for Kai again, wincing. "It...it hurts..." He whimpered. Kai hesitated for a second, then picked Rei up, arms under his thighs. Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, snivelling.

"Rei? Where do you live?"

"N-Newton Grove..." Kai shifted him to the left slightly and started walking.

"That's only round the corner from where I'm staying..." He smiled slightly, but Rei only sobbed and grabbed him harder round the neck, half throttling him. After a while of being carried, he loosened his grip. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"What's your first name?"

"Kai."

"Kai Hiwatari...it doesn't sound Russian..."

"My father was Japanese and my mother was Russian. I grew up in Russia with my Grandfather." More silence, then;

"Kai?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry I was so rude before...I'm not...I'm not normally like that..."

Kai turned the corner into Newton Grove and paused. "Rei...can you...not tell people about this? If people hear about it...I could lose my job..."

"For helping me?"

"I don't make the laws...but..."

"No, I won't say anything...I'm not going to tell people about that bastard..."

"Who is he?"

"Lee Chang. I thought we could be friends since we're both from China, but...well...around here, if you're gay, there's not much choice of who you date. And Lee...I don't even like him...but..." Rei attempted to explain, and failed miserably.

"Is it so rare to be gay here?"

"Yeah."

"It was different in Russia. I never had a problem finding a boyfriend in Russia...I never considered that there just weren't so many gay people around here..." Kai almost hit himself. Why exactly had he said that? Was there anything -more- stupid that he could have said!

"Wait, you mean...you're gay?"

"It's not exactly something I publicise, but yes. Which house is it?"

"That one." Kai took Rei up the path and let him down gently. Rei let go of him, then changed his mind and pulled Kai down into a soft kiss. "Thank you..." Kai started to kiss him back, but then stopped.

"I'm sorry...I can't...this is...well, it's illegal until you leave school..." Rei nodded, then hugged him.

"See you tomorrow..." He whispered. Kai blinked as Rei let himself into the house, calling out cheerfully in Chinese. Kai stood there for a few moments, then turned and started walking away. He didn't notice Rei watching him from his bedroom window, sighing dreamily. "Kai Hiwatari, huh?"

* * *

Kai collapsed on his bed, kicking off his shoes. There was a strange feeling in his stomach...a kind of warm, tingling feeling. He looked over at the clock and sighed. He was exhausted- he hadn't really slept the night before, so... He yawned, then sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off, hurling it over into his wash basket. He followed it with his trousers and socks, and then turned on his alarm clock, setting it for half six the next morning. He clicked off the light and lay back. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

"Morning Mr. Hiwatari." Kai looked up from his book to find Rei standing outside the staffroom door. He nodded in acknowledgement and walked past him. As he did so, he felt a hand ghost over his backside and turned. A flick of ebony hair showed Rei's retreat. Kai stood for a second, gobsmacked, then walked back out into the corridor. Rei was gone. But...Rei knew that they couldn't have a relationship...he obviously hadn't -meant- to touch him...had he?

* * *

"Now, what do you think Jack is searching for in this chapter?"

"Oh, penis!"

"No, Mr. Kon, I don't think he is searching for penis. Put away whatever that is you're messing about with and open your book, that might help. Now, what is Jack searching for? Think about his earlier problems. What is it that he wants? Yes, Mr. Granger?"

"He wants to knack Ralph!"

Kai sighed. "Yes, but why? What is he going to gain from 'knacking Ralph' as you so elegantly put it?" He pointed to Rei, whose hand was raised boredly.

"He wants revenge, because he's been humiliated. He thought he and Ralph could be friends but things between them just weren't...compatible."

Kai nodded, mind unpicking the double meaning of Rei's words. He set the class on to reading the rest of the chapter and sat there musing about what had happened last night. After a while the bell went, and the class milled out, desperate to get out and have their lunch break. "Mr. Kon, can I have a word?" Rei pulled a face at his blond friend and waited by the door, expectant. Kai frowned. "Come over here, please." Rei shut the door and walked over. Although, Kai mused, it was more like a prowl than a walk.

"What is it, sir?" He asked, voice low. Kai blinked.

"Your answer, just then...were you making references to what happened last night?"

"No." The refusal was too fast. Kai frowned.

"I'm sorry, but it just can't happen. You're still a student."

"No-one would have to know..." Rei moved closer, too close, far too close for comfort. Kai stepped away, turning his back.

"I worked hard to get here. I was put up two years in school and college because I worked so hard. I can't just throw that away for a crush on a student."

"Then...after we leave school..."

"Maybe." There was an uncomfortable silence. "You can go..." Rei took the hint and left Kai staring out of the window. That tingling feeling was back again...

* * *

"Kai?" Kai turned and found Rei standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Why?" Rei asked, standing up off the bollard he'd been leaning against. Kai regarded him suspiciously.

"Nothing?"

"I might have been waiting for someone..."

"Oh?" Kai said enquiringly, trying to keep the flirtatious tone out of his voice. He walked down the steps of the library and Rei followed him, brushing up against him lightly. "Don't you want to know who I was waiting for?"

"I can guess." Kai carried on walking, letting Rei walk beside him. "What do you want?"

"You, but until school ends I'll settle for knowing you better."

"Illegal. But not as illegal as shagging you."

"Well my Mum's out...your place or mine?"

"Neither. I'm going round Tala's tonight, I have to go and find an off-license that sells proper vodka."

"Tala?"

"Well he's Mr. Ivanov to you."

"What, Mr. Ivanov the absolute nutter? Why do you want to spend time with -him-?"

Kai looked over at Rei. His golden eyes glittered with...was that jealousy he could see there? "We Russians have to stick together, you know! Anyway, he's not -that- much of a nutter..." Rei glared.

"Yes he is. I had him last year. He throws pens at people and he can't use the computer properly."

"And that qualifies a nutter?" Rei didn't reply. "You can come with me to the off-license if you want..." Rei brightened up slightly.

"You know, you look really different outside of school."

"So do you." Said Kai evenly, eyeing Rei's Chinese-style tabard and trousers, and the delicate plimsolls on his feet. His hair was loose too, whereas at school he had it braided. Kai had to admit that Rei's hair was very nice...dark bluish-black, streaming down to the backs of his knees. He suddenly felt an odd desire to bury his hands in it and feel it running through his fingers, smooth and silken-

"Kai? Hello? Are you in there?" Kai jumped and shook his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening...what did you say?"

"I said, which off-license are we going to?"

"Well I know there's one behind the park..."

* * *

Many hours later Kai was walking home through the park, half drunk and whistling cheerfully to himself. He passed by the children's playground and stopped short. There was someone there... Someone who was currently flinging themselves around the various obstacles, leaping over seemingly impossible distances, hanging off tiny ledges. A braid flew out behind the person, and so even in his state of inebriation, Kai could tell who it was. He went over and leaned against the swings. Within seconds the flying shadow landed beside him, panting. "Kai? What are you doing here?"

"I was coming back from Tala's. That was...amazing. Where did you learn to do all that?"

"I just can. I didn't learn. I just...know where to put myself so I don't fall." He moved closer, the fingers of one hand trailing up Kai's arms to his shoulder, neck, and cheek. Kai watched him leaning closer and closer, vaguely aware that he shouldn't be doing this, and then their lips connected and he totally forgot about everything but the warm lips pressed against his own, parted, begging for his tongue. As the kiss deepened, Rei moaned and moved into Kai's arms, letting Kai's hands explore his perfect body. After a while they broke apart, and Kai gasped. "No! I-I'm sorry...I...this just isn't right..." He whispered, turning and striding away, leaving Rei alone in the darkness.

* * *

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Yes?"

"I...um...I..." Kai turned from where Rei was standing by the window. Rei blushed, then stepped forwards, pulling Kai into a kiss just as the door opened. Kai heard it and almost died. Why did Rei have to chose NOW to decide to kiss him! He broke away, gasping. "What are you doing!"

"Kai...Mr. Hiwatari..."

"Kai?" Kai looked up, a fake look of abject shock and disbelief on his face. Rei turned and saw Tala standing there, then burst into tears and ran, pushing past Tala and sprinting away. Tala came over to Kai as he collapsed onto his chair. "Kai, are you okay? You look a bit..."

"Did he just KISS me?"

"Uh...yeah. Didn't you know? Rei's gay. I thought everyone knew. He must have found out that you were too, and...thought maybe you would be interested."

"But...that's not right! He's still in school!" Kai exclaimed, trying to play everything up to make it seem as if neither he nor Rei had done anything wrong. Tala shrugged.

"Not for long though. Maybe you should think about it. He's...well, he's not ugly. And he's a pretty okay guy, I guess. It's only a month or so till year eleven leave..." Kai almost dropped to his knees and sang hallelujah.

"You really think so?"

"Sure. I'm not going to tell anyone. Just tell him to keep it out of school until he leaves officially. You coming?" Tala waved his keys in the air. "I'll give you a lift if you want."

"Yeah...okay..."

* * *

Just a note: Rei saying "Oh, penis!" Was borrowed from my friend Peachmelba- she actually said that in an English lesson we were in, but we sit right at the front (don't we sound nerdy?) so our English teacher heard. He just looked at her like she was mad! Well, she is, but that's not the point… Anyway, she said I had to credit her with the line. The rest's all mine though! R&R, I'll think you're groovy if you do! Oh, and the book they're studying is 'Lord of the Flies'- I have to do it in English, so I thought I'd put it in the fic. 


	2. Chapter Two

I'm ba-ack! The second chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but meh. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Oh, and Iwonn- GCSE stands for General Certificate of Secondary…Education or Excellence, I can't remember which. It's a type of exam we do over here in England. You do a GCSE for every subject you study (bah, studying!).

In this chapter I introduce Parkour- free running. If you don't know what it is, just put in and have a look at the site. I don't actually do Parkour, I don't even know that much about it apart from what I saw on a documentary once, but I think it suits Rei, so I put it into the fic.

The English school system starts with nursery (kindergarten) and then you go into reception for a year, then from years one through to six. That's all in a primary school, and you leave when you're 11. Secondary schools run from year seven to year eleven. You leave secondary school at sixteen, in year eleven. If you want, you can then go on to do year twelve and thirteen in college till you're eighteen. Basically, take your age and take five away from it and you have what year you are.

You do SATs in year nine, that stands for Standard Assessment Tests (but later on no-one really cares about them!) and then in year eleven you do GCSEs, like I explained above. Poor Rei-Rei is starting his GCSEs in this chapter and it ain't pretty!

* * *

Kai hefted the books in his arms, working out his plan carefully. He knocked at Rei's door and was greeted by a pretty Chinese woman. "Yes?" 

"Oh, hello Mrs. Kon. Is Rei here?"

"Yes of course. Who are you, dear?"

"I'm his English teacher. Ah, one of my colleagues asked me to drop these books off to him on the way home. He left them in maths this morning."

"Oh, right! Come in please, Mr..."

"Hiwatari." Kai stepped into the hall and Rei's mother disappeared upstairs. Rei appeared at the top of the banister a second later.

"Oh. Mr. Hiwatari..."

"Hello Rei. Mr. Hartley asked me to drop these off for you. He said could you please...check the notes?" He said, as if trying to remember. He hoped Rei took the hint as he handed him the three textbooks. He turned to Rei's mother with a polite smile. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Kon." She smiled back and opened the door for him, and he strolled out into the night.

* * *

Rei picked up the first textbook by the spine and shook it. A folded sheet of paper fell out. He opened it and read, his eyes devouring the words hungrily. 

_-Rei,_

_I've been thinking it over, and you were right. It isn't long till you leave school. If you're okay with keeping a relationship entirely out of school until you -do- leave, then...well, come to the park, where you were jumping about before. I'd like to talk to you._

_Kai.-_

_

* * *

_

"Rei?"

"I...I don't have a problem with keeping it outside of school..." He sat down on the bench next to Kai and moved closer. "I just...I really like you...you aren't like Lee..."

"What was Lee like?"

"A total bastard. But you're not. You helped me...and you've been...kind to me..."

"I haven't really."

"Kinder than a lot of people around here. It's not easy being foreign...especially when the only other person who shares your culture is a total idiot..."

Kai considered this for a minute, then laid his arm around Rei's shoulders. "I like you Rei. And my heart is telling me to stick with you. But my brain is telling me that you're still a student..."

"Our exams start next week, and then another month and I won't be a student at all!"

"I know that...I have to mark about a thousand exam papers..."

"I thought they were externally marked?"

"Which is why I have to do some random nowhere place's tests. For rubbish pay, even though my pay is rubbish enough to begin with..."

"Oh." Rei leaned a little closer. "Maybe...I could help you mark them?"

"Illegal."

"Everything's illegal according to you..."

"Only the things you suggest. Although...I wouldn't mind if...you came over sometime. I mean, my flat's tiny, and it's really boring and horrible, but-"

"I'd like that." Rei smiled and then turned it into a smirk. "I'm the age of consent, Kai...maybe I could spend the night one day...well, night, if you know what I mean..."

"Ille-"

"-gal. I know. But rules are made to be broken, Kai...or at least some rules are..."

"You would want to? Spend the night, I mean..."

"Of course I would, but..." He blushed. "I'm a virgin."

"I gathered as much. Don't worry, I'm not some kind of sexual predator."

"Well I'm free tonight..."

"Mm. If we're going to have a relationship, can I make some rules?" Rei nodded. "Okay, first one. My hands are not going below here," He traced a line across Rei's stomach with his finger. "Until the last exam is finished and you leave school. Two, no-one, and I mean no-one, hears about us being together."

"Fair enough, but I want to make one too- third one- you have to promise that you mean it when you say we can be together after I leave school."

"I promise."

"Well then." Kai tightened his hold around Rei's shoulders and sighed.

"It's late. You should be going home and doing revision..."

"Teacher."

"I am. And I'm telling you to go home and study." He placed a soft kiss on Rei's cheek and stood up. "Come and see me after school tomorrow...only, if Tala's there, wait, or he'll go all weird..."

"I told you he was a nutter!" Sang out Rei as he walked in the opposite direction to his newfound boyfriend. He paused and turned. "Goodnight, Kai!"

"Night Rei. See you tomorrow." Rei smiled and blew Kai a kiss. Kai caught it theatrically and pressed it to his chest. Rei laughed and waved, then ran back home.

* * *

"Kai?" 

"Rei. I've got a new rule. In school, don't call me Kai. People might think it's weird..."

"Okay then, Mr. Hiwatari." Rei sat down on the desk and sighed. "It was geography today. I'm -rubbish- at geography..."

"What is it tomorrow?" Kai glanced over the exam timetable on his desk. "You don't do French, do you? You're in the German half...do you do history?" Rei nodded glumly.

"I hate exams. And my mum keeps pestering me and my grandmother does as well. They're driving me mad!"

"Well...if you wanted somewhere quiet to study...you could come round mine. I'm going home now anyway."

"Yeah, okay!" Rei brightened up considerably and shifted off the desk, settling his heavy bag on his back.

"Hey, Kai- Oh...uh...yeah..." Tala hovered in the doorway then laughed. "See you tomorrow!" Kai smiled at him and he disappeared. Rei bit his lip and then burst out laughing. "I -told- you he was a nutter!"

"Okay, okay, fine, he's a nutter. Coming?"

* * *

"Kai..." 

"Yeah?" Kai looked up from his book. Rei waved his revision guide at him exasperatedly.

"This is driving me insane! It's so BORING!"

"Have a nice time with your F in history then."

"Kai..."

"I have absolutely no sympathy for you."

"Can I have a hug then?" Kai smiled, opening his arms. Rei flumped down into them, cuddling himself up close. Kai stroked his hair gently and Rei sighed. "What time is it?" Kai looked at his watch and shrugged, moving Rei slightly and causing his hair to cascade over them both. "About seven. You know, I've always liked your hair..."

"Mm. Kai...you know when you saw me in the park before..."

"Yeah."

"Well you know I was jumping about and stuff?"

"Yeah..." Replied Kai, wondering where exactly this was headed.

"A guy saw me doing that and offered to teach me about Parkour..."

"Parkour? free-running?" Kai tightened his hold around Rei and smiled. "I could see you doing that. You'd be good at it."

"So you don't think it's a bad idea?"

"Not unless you get hurt..." Rei was silent for a while, then sighed again.

"There's a Parkour team coming to town."

"Oh? When?" Rei mumbled something. "What? I can't hear you through your hair..." He brushed it aside and saw that Rei had an uneasy expression on his face. "What's the matter?"

"They're...they're coming during my exams."

"Your exams are more important. You know that don't you?"

"I know."

"But you're not entirely convinced?" Kai regarded Rei seriously. Did Rei really understand what he was talking about?

"I know it'd be stupid to skip out on my exams...but if I could make a name for myself in Parkour...I was just talking to that guy, and...it's interesting. I...wouldn't mind making a career out of it..."

"Parkour can wait." Rei smiled and nuzzled into Kai's chest.

"You're right. Why are you always so right, Kai?"

"Because I am. Now are you going to finish your revision? Or do I have to make you?"

"Make me? Now how would you go about doing that?" Kai rolled over and Rei fell to the floor. He stuck out his tongue childishly, then picked up his book again, trying to absorb himself in the life of Florence Nightingale.

* * *

Again, if there's anything you don't understand, just say (I know the school system in England is confusing- I'm in it!). Oh, and in case it's not the same wherever you come from, GCSE grades go from A(it shoudl be Astar, but the damn thing won't let me use asterisks) to G. An A star is really good, but a G is really bad. C is good, and D is average. Anything from a C up is considered a pass. An F (which Kai says Rei will get if he doesn't study) isn't the lowest grade, but people would say 'I bet I've got an F' because F generally stands for failure. Which is kind of mean, but I guess that's letter association for you! 


	3. Chapter Three

Here's the third chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa- where I come from, there's nursery, primary school, secondary school, and then you do another two years in college optionally (year twelve and thirteen). I don't know if that's the same as what you have, but that's how I'm writing it because that's how I know it to be (it'd be stupid if I tried to write it as if it was happening in say, America, because I don't really know anything about American schools).

Oh, and Peachgirl? We (me, Peachmelba and Fire Fairy) agree with you- Lord of the Flies has a lot of…implications- but that just helps make it a bit more interesting than it could be- our English teacher has the kind of voice that sends you to sleep, so you gotta keep awake somehow…we do it by spotting the bits with UST (unresolved sexual tension)!

* * *

"Mr Hiwatari?" Rei came into his classroom at the end of the day and collapsed into his arms, bursting into tears. He was about halfway through his exams, and the stress was really getting to him. Kai held him close, kissed him gently, then let go. Rei stood up, knowing that in school their moments of intimacy could be nothing but short lived and stolen when they were sure no-one would be looking.

"Can I come round yours later?" Rei sniffed. "My cousins are staying over and all they do is whine at me..."

"Of course you can come round, Rei. Come on, don't cry. What was it today?"

"Physics."

"And you hate physics." Rei nodded and left. Kai watched him go, sighing.

* * *

Kai expected Rei to be severely depressed when he came round, so it was a surprise to him when Rei appeared looking only slightly less than cheerful. "I came through the park, and that Parkour guy was there again!"

"Oh?" Kai felt suddenly suspicious.

"He had this other guy with him, and he said that...if they came and saw me sometime and thought I was good, they would put me on their team!"

"Just like that?" Rei nodded and hugged him tightly around the waist. "What does he want in return?"

"Huh?"

"Well...if he's going to let you join his team, he must want something from you."

"Do you think so?" Rei pulled away slightly, looking up at Kai with worry written on his features. "But...I...I like free-running..."

"I know you do." And Kai did know; Rei had read into the sport ever since his first meeting with the man in the park, and now knew the technical names for everything he could do. He could practically quote the life story of the founder of the Parkour movement, and a lot of the other top free-runners. He was a walking Parkour information guide.

"I...didn't think to ask if there was anything I had to do in return..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe he'll be there again tomorrow." Kai said, smiling. He knew with every fibre of his being that this Parkour idea was not only dangerous but stupid, but it seemed to make Rei so happy...and all he wanted was for Rei to be happy...

* * *

"He was there again!" Rei bounced in the door, infectiously happy despite the fact that his biology and chemistry exams had been on the same day. Kai smiled warmly and pulled Rei into a loving hug, closing the door behind him and then kissing him softly. "What did he say?"

"He said that there are no conditions to me joining the team, only that I have to go with them and free-run in famous places with them! But to me that isn't a bad thing! I'd -love- to go free-running in other places!" Rei's excitement made Kai feel uplifted, but he still felt a niggling doubt at the back of his mind. It just wasn't right, somehow. He pulled Rei down onto the couch to sit with him, and Rei kissed him, ardent in his happiness. Kai wound his fingers in Rei's hair, kissing him back passionately. It was a first, for them; they had never been so utterly intimate with each other before, but as the kiss deepened both found themselves wondering -why- it was a first.

"Rei..."

"Kai, I..." For a second Rei looked as if he were going to say the words which Kai feared but also secretly wanted to hear. "I liked that..." Kai nodded dumbly, eyes seeking out Rei's and holding them, moving closer and kissing the younger man again, winding his arms tightly around Rei's torso as Rei in turn wound his own arms around Kai's neck. They lay sprawled on the sofa, ignoring the TV as it waffled away in the background.

* * *

"Don't talk to me I might explode!" Rei fell onto Kai, crying. Kai half-lifted and half-dragged Rei into his flat. He had been expecting this. Rei had had his German speaking test today, with a teacher who absolutely hated him and scared him beyond belief, and maths. Kai had never enquired as to why, but Rei hated maths, and he loathed his teacher with a passion approaching venom. "Come on, don't cry...it can't have been that bad..."

"Bad? It was WORSE than bad! It was awful!" Rei wailed. "I've failed, I know I have! I just couldn't remember anything!"

"It's just an exam, Rei. Calm down." Kai held Rei against his chest, stroking the younger man's hair soothingly. Rei sniffed and snivelled for a while, then stopped crying and relaxed against Kai. "I think I would be insane by now if I didn't have you..." He whispered, smiling up at Kai tearfully. Kai kissed him on the nose and pulled him to the sofa, letting Rei snuggle up next to him. "It's only citizenship tomorrow...that'll be easy..." Rei said, voice thick with tears.

"Good. You need a break." Kai hesitated, then asked the question that had been bothering him for a while now. "What about that Parkour team?"

"I don't know. He wasn't there tonight. Today's been so crap!" Rei burst out, butting his head against Kai frustratedly.

"Well why don't we go to the park? I'll never be able to understand it, but flinging yourself off walls makes you feel better..."

* * *

And so going to the park after a hard day's exams became a regular occurence. However, one day, about a week before the exams were due to finish, someone joined Kai as he stood watching Rei. "You into Parkour?"

"Hm?"

"Well, you're here to watch that kid, aren't you? I swear, he's so talented I almost don't believe it... What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't."

"Oh. So, uh...you just like to watch, or do you free-run yourself at all?"

"I really don't know anything about Parkour." Kai was becoming slightly irritated by this man and his familiar way of talking. He was tall and lanky and reminded Kai of something out of a cartoon. "Uh...if you don't like Parkour, why're you watching a kid -doing- Parkour?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh." Kai turned slightly to look up into the man's eyes.

"Are you the one who offered him a place on a team?"

"Uh, yeah. The name's Mikalov. Mikalov Barsky. But you can call me Mick!"

"It would be better...if you left off him until his exams are over. There's only about a week of them left. But until then...he needs to revise. He needs to concentrate. He would be okay if you could do a GCSE in jumping, but I hardly think knowing about cat-leaps is going to help him in real exams."

"Gee, that's a bit harsh... I guess you don't agree with the teams and stuff then?"

"Not entirely, no. I want him to be happy, though. But...if he misses his exams, he might not end up happy. I told him that Parkour could wait. I still think it can."

"Well, we leave town in a few days. I'm sure there are other teams that'd take him, though..." Kai watched as Rei almost lost his balance and caught himself magnificently, swinging up onto the top of the monkey bars. "Perhaps you should go."

* * *

"Kai? Was that Mick you were talking to?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...he didn't stay? He said he was going to talk to me about the team..."

"Rei..." Rei caught the hesitant tone in Kai's voice and became instantly suspicious.

"What did you say to him, Kai?"

"I told him to leave you alone until after your exams." Rei gaped at him, then fumed.

"Why did you say that! Since when do you make my decisions for me!" Kai had never seen Rei so angry before. Upset, yes, sulky, yes, but never like this. "Why did you say that!" He repeated, demanding an answer which Kai found himself unable to give or explain.

"I..." He blinked. "I said it because I care, Rei. About you. It's only a week, Rei, not even that, and-"

"I know how long it is! The Parkour team LEAVES in four days!"

"And you were going to go with them anyway?"

"I might have done!"

"Well then you might as well have never bothered showing up to any of my lessons because the last exam is English!" Snapped back Kai. Rei sucked in his breath, raging.

"If I'd never come I would never have met you and maybe that would have been a good thing!" He yelled. Before Kai could register it, Rei had delivered a stinging slap to his face and stalked away.

* * *

Four days later, on the day before the English exam, Rei went home and dumped his bag on his bed, glaring at it as if it had bitten him. He felt as if he was going mad- exams, his family and his feelings to deal with, and no Kai with his level head and warm hugs to help him sort it out. He flopped down next to the bag, shoving it to the floor. It fell with a clunk and his mother started shouting at him from somewhere downstairs.

Rei reached under his bed and got out his English revision guide, leafing through it in an attempt to make it more interesting. But it couldn't. Only Kai had ever been able to make Rei interested in English. Ever since that day... Rei could still remember what Kai had said: "Go back inside. And in the future, NEVER speak to me like that again, or we will argue, and I will win."

And Kai had won, in the end, because he was sitting at home, undisturbed, while Rei, was lying on his bed with the weight of the world on his shoulders, trying to salvage his last shred of sanity and failing miserably. Somehow he couldn't stop thinking of Kai. He just couldn't get him out of his head. It was only when his mother at dinner told him to 'Stop looking like a lovelorn fool' that Rei finally realised. As soon as he'd finished, he ran back upstairs again, slamming his door behind him and earning himself another mouthful of whinging, from his Grandmother this time.

* * *

Kai looked at the empty desk in horror. Rei wasn't there. On the day that he had been going to swallow his pride and apologize, Rei...wasn't there. Did that mean-? Excusing himself Kai practically ran to his classroom, scrabbling through the papers on the desk. Rei would have left a note, he would have...

Kai collapsed into his chair, holding his head in his hands. No Rei. No note. Nothing. He sighed heavily and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly he jumped up. There was a square of paper tucked into the light above his desk! He stood on his chair, wobbling, and pulled the paper down. It was an envelope with his name on, and Kai had marked enough of his essays to know that it was Rei's writing. He opened it, fingers scrabbling to unfold the paper inside. Two twenty-pound notes fluttered out and he let them fall, scanning the note quickly.

_Kai..._

_I'm sorry. But I had to go. I had to see if I could be good at Parkour. I've put in the money to pay for the exam, and...Kai I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say...I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. I hope you can forgive me...but I know you probably won't. I'm presuming you won't want to see me after this, so...goodbye. Thanks for putting up with me._

There was a crumpling circle on the page at that point, as if made by a tear.

_I guess the promise I made you give me doesn't mean anything now, but thank you for making it all the same. _

_Yours,_

_Rei Kon_

_PS. I love you. Just so you know._

"Idiot..." Kai whispered. He read the note through again, then let it fall to his desk. He stared into space for a while, thinking. Rei was gone. Rei had left him. He didn't care about the stupid exam, that was trivial, unimportant, but Rei...Rei had gone... He felt a distinct rush of hate towards Mikalov for offering Rei a place on his team. He had stolen him. "I...love you too..." He whispered, not hearing the click of the door as it opened to reveal Tala.

"Really?"

"No. He...Tala...I..." Tala came closer and picked up the note, eyes flickering over it as Kai started to cry.

"What's Parkour?"

"Free-running...he got offered a place on a team..."

"That...really sucks." Kai nodded, then started to sob. Tala patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I think I loved him too..." He choked. Tala sighed and wrapped Kai in a brotherly hug. Kai cried into Tala's shoulder, glad of a friend to talk to. After a while he stopped crying and Tala let go of him. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

* * *

Please R&R! The button's down there- look! Oh, and in case you were wondering about the money, in England if you miss your exam without a good reason (doctor's note or something like that) then you have to pay for it yourself- usually the school pays for your exams but if you don't turn up, zap! Bye bye forty pounds (dunno how much that is in dollars...) per exam. 


	4. Chapter Four

Boo! Here's the last chapter, for your perusal.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa- thanks for pointing that out! U is the lowest grade you can get- Ungraded. I don't take business studies, but I know that a lot of people who do it and hate it…glad I escaped!

Ropponmatsu III- That made me laugh…a twenty pound letter…but it's my fault for not being clearer about the currency, so sorry about that!

If anyone else wants to ask any questions about the school system/currency/something else I haven't explained properly, review telling me and I'll stick it in a note at the end of this chapter (don't you just love the backup/export?)

* * *

Many months later, Kai was watching the TV, some pointless chat-show designed to fill the slot between ten and eleven. He was about to change the channel when he heard a familiar voice. Could it be-?

"So, Rei, what have you got to say for yourself? Do you have a girlfriend?" Kai's mouth dropped open. It was Rei. Rei was there, on the screen, sat in a plush armchair, reclining slightly. He smirked, then answered the woman talking to him.

"No."

"Really? I find that hard to believe!"

"Well...can I be honest, Laney?" The talk show host nodded. "I'm not into girls. And I -did- have a boyfriend...a wonderful boyfriend. And I loved him. But when I joined the team, I had to leave him, even though he meant a lot to me. He was one of my teachers."

"What? But that's-"

"Illegal. That's just what he used to say." Kai realised finally that Rei was talking about him. "At first he refused point blank to have any kind of relationship with me, but I pestered him and pestered him until he said yes. He's only nineteen...it's not like it was pervy or anything... But, well, we were together for a while- that was just before my exams started, about a month before I would have left school. He was...really nice to me. I remember, we were sat on his sofa once, and I was joking about spending the night. He..." Rei paused for a second, then continued. "He drew a line across my stomach and said he wasn't going to touch me anywhere below it until after my exams were over."

"And what happened?"

"I...left before my last exam. My English exam. And...he was my English teacher. Kai...if you're watching..." His face was suddenly sad. "I'm still sorry. And I still love you."

Kai let out a noise that was a mix of a gasp a croak and a sigh. Before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed his phone off the coffee table and was dialling the number at the bottom of the screen. A bored voice answered him.

"You have reached the Chatline Hotline, and-"

"I need to speak to Rei. Please. Tell him it's Kai. I am...was...his boyfriend..."

There was a commotion on screen and Rei gasped. "Kai?"

"Rei!" He heard his voice come out of the TV. "Rei...I..."

"Kai..." Rei looked straight into the camera and Kai nearly died. He felt as if he were looking at an angel.

"I've missed you, Rei."

"Oh Kai...I've missed you too..."

"You missed the exam." Kai laughed, throat choked with emotion. "Do you know what the question was?" Rei shook his head. "'What is Jack searching for in chapter four?'" Rei let out a choked laugh.

"Kai...once I get out of here...are you at home, Kai?"

"Yeah. Marking books, like I usually am..."

"As soon as I'm free...can I come over, Kai?"

"If you want to." Kai whispered.

"I want to." The talk show host smiled and laid a hand over Rei's arm.

"Just go sweetie! I'm not one to get in the way of true love." She laughed, good-naturedly. Rei stood up, smiling.

"Kai...I'll be there...soon...I love you!" He ran, pelting off the stage.

"So...Kai, was it? How about you tell us something about your relationship with Rei, while you wait?"

* * *

"...There really isn't much more to say, apart from...I love him, and-" There was a knock at the front door and Kai's heart stopped. "He's here!" He whispered, grateful to have an excuse to end his twenty minute rant about how much he loved Rei and to finally get Rei back.

"Well then you go, hon. Nice talking to you!" Kai slammed the phone back down onto the cradle and ran to the door, ripping it open and grabbing Rei, wrapping him in a hug so tight it threatened to squash the younger man completely. "I missed you, Rei..."

"I missed you too..." Rei burst into tears and flung his arms around Kai's neck. "I'm sorry, Kai! I'm s-sorry!"

"Don't be sorry...it...it's okay...-I'm- sorry..." Rei ignored his apology, tears running rampant down his face.

"B-But...I didn't even say goodbye! I thought you'd hate me!"

"Hate you? I could never hate you. I love you."

"Y-you love me? You mean it?"

"Of course I do. You just ran off before I had the chance to tell you."

"Oh Kai...I'm sorr-mmm!" Rei found his apology cut off by firm lips pressing insistenly against his own as Kai pulled him into the flat and shut the door. He felt Kai's hands wander down to his backside, dragging him closer. Rei pulled away panting. "I never finished my exams..."

"What?"

"Your rules. Not beyond my waist until after my exams." Kai smirked and nuzzled into Rei's neck, whispering in his ear.

"Rules are made to be broken, Rei. Do you remember saying that?"

"Kai..." Rei gasped. Kai moved his arms back up to Rei's waist, sensing Rei's nervousness.

"Don't be scared...we don't have to do anything you don't want to...we can do anything you want, it's okay..." Decisively, Rei grabbed Kai by the shoulders and pulled him into a dizzying kiss. "I want you to make love to me Kai..." He whispered breathlessly.

* * *

Kai watched the tiny figure of Rei leaping across an impossibly wide gap, fingers closing around a ledge and pulling the Chinese boy up onto another roof. The cat-leap. Rei's signature move. He leaned against the railing, smiling to himself as Rei flung himself down to the ground, leaping and bouncing closer, hopping over railings and walls, all the time heading for Kai. As he did, a storm of other free-runners followed, trying to copy his moves but never quite succeeding in capturing Rei's liquid, feline grace.

Kai stood back and Rei jumped, clearing the railing and landing in Kai's waiting arms. He was panting, his chest falling and rising sharply. "What did you think?"

"I think you earned your nickname."

"It's stupid...the press have no imagination..." Grumbled Rei, getting down and holding Kai's hand, smiling as the other free-runners caught up. "'The Cat'. It makes me sound like some kind of lap pet..."

"Depends whose lap it is, doesn't it?" Rei laughed and hugged Kai as the other runners reached them, all gazing at Rei adoringly. Kai smiled at them all, happy in the knowledge that Rei was -his- and they could only be imitations of his perfection. He leaned in close to whisper in Rei's ear as the other free-runners drifted away.

"You know what you said Ralph was looking for all that time ago?" Rei smiled, immediately understanding Kai's intention.

"How could I forget? I almost died of embarrassment..."

"I know you did. But...about what he was searching for..."

"Kai!" Kai smirked.

"I put up with your sports, so you have to put up with mine!" Exclaimed Kai as they started walking, heading for Kai's flat.

"What, one of your 'sports' being sex?"

"Yes."

"Kai, sex is -not- a sport!"

"Sport, by definition, is a physical activity engaged in for pleasure."

"Remind me again why I'm dating an English teacher who doubles as a walking dictionary?" Kai smirked and wound an arm around Rei's waist.

"Because I'm wonderful." Rei laughed as they reached the door of Kai's flat.

"You're right."

"Hm?"

"I said you're right. You -are- wonderful..."

"Am I so wonderful that I deserve a night of passion with the boyfriend I love so much?" Kai asked hopefully, opening the door.

"No!" Rei laughed, following him in. Kai turned to plead and found Rei pressed up close to him, lips seeking Kai's and touching against them teasingly. "I couldn't possibly wait till tonight..."

Fin

* * *

Hehe, finished! I couldn't leave Kai and Rei apart- that would have been mean! R&R, 'cause I love reviews! God I am such a review junkie… Anyway, hope you liked it! 


End file.
